<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[COMPLETE] An Invitation by MeltyMetroid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870922">[COMPLETE] An Invitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyMetroid/pseuds/MeltyMetroid'>MeltyMetroid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ribbonissa Shorts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARMS (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyMetroid/pseuds/MeltyMetroid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Could the rumours be true? Is a fabled Smash Invitation really on its way to the ARMS world? The ARMS League fighters take stance to be the first to grab it and claim their destiny as a Smash Fighter!</p><p>(Basically a light novelisation of the Min Min reveal trailer for Smash Ultimate ♥)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Min Min/Ribbon Girl (ARMS), Ribmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ribbonissa Shorts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[COMPLETE] An Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Min Min looked closely at her left boot, carefully eying it for damages. “...I think he burnt my shoelace tips off...” She sighed, putting the scuffed shoe away into her bag. Her fight with Master Mummy had just barely gone in her favour, but she could still feel the heat from his Retorcher-Phoenix combo. Way too close for comfort.</p><p>“It’s called an aglet.” Ribbon Girl informed sweetly, hugging her knees to her chest. She had watched the match from the sidelines, doing her best to cheer Min Min on, and as usual she had come to visit her in the changing rooms post-match to help relax the mood a little. Min Min often did the same for her, after all.</p><p>“I don’t care what it’s called, it should be <em> banned. </em>” Min Min pouted dramatically, giving her other boot a quick look-over. “I should sue for damages!! I’d make millions.”</p><p>“You want to ban shoelace tips...?” Ribbon Girl raised, stretching out and leaning down flat on the bench opposite Min Min.</p><p>“Huh?” She gave back a confused look. “No, I wanna ban fire-ARMS!! They’re too deadly and now I can’t ARMS fight without <em>fearing for my life~</em>” She did her best to give a dramatic performance, as if appealing to the ARMS League board of directors in a heartfelt plead - one for the history books, for sure! “Sorry hun, but you gotta throw out that Slapamapamapamander.”</p><p>“<em> Slamamander. </em> ” She corrected. It was a name Min Min never managed to get right. “You know you’d have to turn in your Ramram <em> and </em> Dragon, right? You’d just be left with your Megawatt.”</p><p>“I can live with that.” She shrugged casually, a smirk on her lips.</p><p>“Yeah, well, electric ARMS are for loooooserssssss...” Ribbon Girl teased, sticking out her tongue - well aware of the ‘slip up’ she was making, given her own choice of ARMS.</p><p>Min Min stood to her feet, her fighting boots tucked into her bag with the rest of her gear and her trusty plain sneakers now comfortably standing her up. “C’mon loser, let’s go get some lunch.”</p><p>Ribbon Girl hopped to her feet in turn, taking Min Min’s ARM in hers lovingly.</p><p>The two headed out from Changing Room A and made their way for the League lounge’s exit... Only to pause for a moment, right by the tower of mail sorter cubby holes that stood tall by the back door.</p><p>There, in a bit of an unusual sight, stood Kid Cobra. He seemed distressed, and his constant flicking through the various envelope piles that adorned the shelves seemed to-</p><p>“H-Hey, that’s <em> my </em> mail!” Ribbon Girl gasped, rushing over to Kid Cobra as he skimmed through each letter’s sleeve with great intrigue.</p><p>Kid Cobra did his best to shield from her with his back. “J-Just a sec, I’m only making sure-”</p><p>“Give!!” She squealed, trying to reach around him. She felt slightly insecure about the massive pile of mail that had been gathering on her allotted shelf. She <em> did </em> love the fan mail she’d get, but it had a habit of quickly becoming too much to go through, y’know??</p><p>“You didn’t even get anythin’ good, don’t worry about it!!” Kid Cobra insisted, taking the stack of envelopes into one hand and holding them high above her head.</p><p>“That! Doesn’t! Matter!!” She huffed, jumping in place to try and grab at his stolen bounty. It was proving unsuccessful, however, given the half-a-foot height difference between the two.</p><p>Min Min took no issue in sitting back to watch this display - it <em> was </em> very entertaining, after all. And it was kinda cute to see Ribbon Girl hop up and down like that, so small and bouncy. But knew well enough that a huffing and pouting refusing-to-talk kind of attitude would come soon if she didn’t intervene at all, and she really didn’t want to have to put up with that for the rest of the day.</p><p>“Hun.” Min Min sighed, tossing an imaginary coin in her head. “Are you really forgetting you have ARMS?”</p><p>Ribbon Girl’s hopping paused, then she quickly extended her ARMS upward and nabbed the stack of letters.</p><p><em> You got tails by the way, </em> Min Min thought. If it had been heads she’d have reminded her of her multi-jump ability instead. Ribbon Girl sure had a way of forgetting both the fork and the spoon when it came time to stir the crockpot.</p><p>Kid Cobra folded his ARMS, presumably giving a pout under his thick helmet. “I told ya you didn’t get anythin’ good. Just a bunch of tacky perfume samples...”</p><p>“Much appreciated.” Came Twintelle’s voice from the other end of the room, where she sat with a cup of tea and a light book.</p><p>“O-Oh, uh-” Kid Cobra sweat suddenly, not realizing she’d been within earshot. “I-I mean, it’s good on you!!”</p><p>“Whatcha been looking for...?” Min Min inquired, stepping toward the messy mail shelves where Ribbon Girl was now neatly returning her unread mail.</p><p>Kid Cobra struck a mighty pose. “Word through the great Vine is that one of us is gonna be gettin’ a <em> Smash </em> invitation soon!”</p><p>“<em> Grape vine... </em>” Ribbon Girl quietly corrected under her breath, concerned with how much time the man must spend on the internet to make that kind of substitution.</p><p>“They’re filling in another assist trophy?” Min Min mused, remembering how this had gone last time. “Or did Spring ask to swap out? I can’t see how any of us would be <em> that </em> different as an assist.”</p><p>“Ah, well...!!” Kid Cobra presumably grinned, striking another mighty post. “...<em> Not </em> an assist. The role is for <em> full-on fighter. </em>”</p><p>Ribbon Girl’s eyes perked up a bit. “Wait, really...?” A small smile grew on her face. “Omg! I’m totally a shoe-in for this!!”</p><p>“Whaaaa-?” Kid Cobra scoffed. “How?”</p><p>“Um, duh?” Ribbon Girl smirked. “I’m second in the League listing - right after Spring, I’m great in the air so... Good recovery. Aaaaand-” She gave a small triumphant pose of her own. “<em> I’m the ARMS League champion. </em>”</p><p>“That last one doesn’t count at all.” Kid Cobra glared. “That ain’t official canon at all!”</p><p>“Doesn’t change the fact I’m first on everyone’s mind~” Ribbon Girl teased, sticking out her tongue again.</p><p>“Wouldn’t Spring Man be first?” Twintelle commented from the other side of the room, eyes still locked on her book. “You said yourself that <em> he </em> was the first on the list.”</p><p>“Yeah, but he’s an assist already...” Ribbon Girl pouted.</p><p>“Ignore Twins!” Kid Cobra waved dismissively. “She’s just upset ‘cause she knows she’s not gonna be picked. Too floaty!!”</p><p>For the first time, Twintelle set down her book and turned to the others. “And you think you have a shot...? Your main distinction from everyone else is a defensive duck and slightly bigger ARMS. Hardly the most interesting moveset.”</p><p>“Yo, if we’re talking interesting moveset...” Min Min grinned. “Dragon ARM?? Kicking?? Hellooooo??”</p><p>“Pfft, we can all kick if we want to!” Kid Cobra insisted. “...We just choose not to.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Min Min laughed. “Like you choose not to level up into dragonhood?” With a quick flex of her left ARM the ramen faded into glistening green scales. “Oh damn!!” She grinned. “It’s like I’m super cool or something!!” She flexed it proudly, really putting on a show.</p><p>“Yeah, well both my ARMS are reptilian 24/7!!” Kid Cobra glared. “Stronger than double ramen. Stronger than <em> occasional </em> ramen/dragon mix. Way way wayyyyy stronger than ribbon or hair!”</p><p>The latter two ladies each directed a death glare toward him in turn. A stunning display of solidarity between women. You love to see it.</p><p>“Alright guys, let’s calm down...” Master Mummy interjected, stepping out from the sidelines after walking in on the gradually heating display from Changing Room B. “No need to fight over it all. I’m sure they’ve already picked whoever they’re picking and we gotta show support for whoever that is, yeah?”</p><p>With some quiet mumbles, the other fighters all somewhat begrudgingly agreed. Fighting to find the invitation before its intended recipient gets it probably wouldn’t somehow change who actually gets in.</p><p>...Probably.</p><p>
  <b>Probably.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>“Enjoy!” Min Min grinned brightly, giving a polite bow.</p><p>The strange pink blob creature before her opened its mouth and, in one amazing motion, inhaled the entire ramen bowl in a single gulp. Bowl included.</p><p>“...Ooooookay...” Min Min smiled warmly, backing away slowly. She sighed once out of view of the restaurant diners, making a mental note to place an order for more ramen bowls later that day.</p><p>...The harmonic chime of a popular Ribbon Girl song began to chime from her pocket. <em> Good timing, Ribs! </em> She thought to herself as she withdrew her phone. <em> Glad that didn’t go off around the guests. Gotta stay professional! </em></p><p>She flipped her phone open and put it to her ear. “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”</p><p>“That’s my line!” Ribbon Girl grumbled, presumably pouting. “It’s half-time now and I’m boreddddd...”</p><p>Min Min could hear the muffled sounds of idle crowd chatter in the distance. “Well what did you expect? It’s a Spring V. Byte match, it’s not all that flashy.”</p><p>“Yeah, but...” Ribbon Girl grumbled.</p><p>This was becoming a pretty frequent thing now. Ever since news broke out about a potential Smash invite coming soon the various fighters of the ARMS League had been showing up to more and more matches. Matches that weren’t even their own! All under the reasoning that the letter would probably show up mid-match - for added <em> drama </em>, of course! - and that whoever could nab it first would be the one accepted into Smash. Kind of a stretch, but hey, weren’t ARMS fighters known for stretching?</p><p>Ribbon Girl let out a long and pained sigh. “I like fighting in ARMS matches but watching can be soooooo dullllllllllllll. I wish this stupid letter would show up already.”</p><p>Min Min shrugged, taking a moment to get off her feet and sit down somewhere comfortable. “Just give up on it, then. You really wanna juggle your music career <em> and </em> ARMS fighting <em> and </em> Smash fighting?” Min Min herself had attended a couple early matches in the hopes of finding the Smash letter, but recently she’d found herself losing interest. Even if it <em> did </em> go to the first person to grab it, would she really want it if she hadn’t been <em> chosen </em> for it? And if it were destined for her, wouldn’t it be delivered right to the restaurant? Where no one else was waiting to nab it anyways?</p><p>“You don’t understanddddddd...”</p><p>Oh, here we go again.</p><p>“Every other Smash fighter in the past, like, <em> decade </em> or whatever has said the exact same thing. When you see the letter you know it’s meant for you! You know with everything inside you that you were destined to join Smash! You know-”</p><p>Min Min lowered the phone from her ear, turning Ribbon Girl’s voice into a quiet squeaking. This obsession with the Smash letter was really getting to some of the fighters and it was beginning to get pretty unhealthy. Thank god Coyle didn’t seem to care enough about it - she seemed to be playing by the same rules Min Min herself was: expecting it to arrive directly to her if it was intended to <em> be </em> for her. Pretty sound stuff. Much better than this ‘know with all your heart!!’ stuff some of the other fighters were hooked on.</p><p>After a short moment, she put her phone back to her ear. “...And how are you gonna react if you feel like the letter <em> was </em> for you but you weren’t there to get it??”</p><p>“I’ll be fineeee, I’ll be fineeeeeeeee!” Min Min sighed. “Enough letter talk - tell me how my favourite person is.”</p><p>A soft sigh came from the other end of the phone. “Despite the boredom I’ve been doing okay, I guess. I finally tried one of these hotdogs the vendors are always walking around with, and-”</p><p>“No no, I meant Barq.” Min Min grinned widely, pressing her mouth against her wrist to muffle her laughs.</p><p>After a long pause, a far more disgruntled sigh sounded out. “...He’s been beaten up a bit by Spring Man but he’s fine <em> I guess. </em>” Min Min could practically hear her pouting.</p><p>“Well try to enjoy yourself and we’ll chat about hotdogs later~” Min Min smiled, getting back to her feet as she felt her break was getting to be a bit too long. “And if you see the letter you better grab it with all your heart, alright?”</p><p>“I willllll~” Ribbon Girl replied warmly. “Have a nice day at work. I’ll stop by when the match is over!”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan. Love y-” She paused suddenly. “Oh, shoot, real quick - do you know of any ARMS Lab project that involves, like, a smaller and <em> rounder </em> Helix or something?”</p><p>“...Uhhh...” Ribbon Girl paused. “That doesn’t ring a bell?”</p><p>“Hmm, okay...” She peeked out at the strange pink puffball sat in the restaurant. “...Alright, well, love ya lots!”</p><p>“And I you~”</p><p>And with that, Min Min shut her phone and got back to work.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Here ya go, bud.” She smiled softly, presenting another bowl to the strange pink creature, who once again inhaled it whole in a split second. She was beginning to warm to the little guy.</p><p>She took a moment to lean against the back wall of the restaurant and relax a little. The place had definitely passed its rush hour, thankfully. Only a few patrons still remained, and they had all been served now. She was likely good for a few moments. However long it’d take for the puffball to place another order, she supposed.</p><p>Her eyes darted to the TV screen hanging overhead the restaurant’s bar. It was, as per usual, showcasing the latest ARMS fight. This one being shown live from Spring Stadium - the very match Ribbon Girl was begrudgingly sitting through.</p><p>Her eyes locked on the screen for a moment, though unfocused and blurred in thought. How <em> would </em> the letter show itself, in the end? And it was practically impossible to tell who it’d go to, too. Hell, she didn’t even know if the rumours had been true to begin with. What if there was no letter? I mean, Spring Man had already been signed on as an assist, so wasn’t that ‘inclusion’ enough? Just how long would it take for the ARMS League fighters to give up on the idea?</p><p>“...And Spring Man just narrowly avoids the strike! Following it up with a jab to the left- <em> but Byte dodges to the right!! </em>”</p><p>The sound of Biff’s commentary muffled in her ears, ringing almost. Just an ordinary fight. Just like any other.</p><p>“...And the Toaster collides with Barq, sending him down for the count! Will Byte survive without his canine companion?! <em> Get up, Barq!! </em>”</p><p>Totally ordinary... Nothing special at all...</p><p>Her heart began to thump in her chest.</p><p>“...Byte manages to slip past the grab and takes the shot with his Bubb! Spring Man takes a tumble but he’s back to his feet and ready to fight-”</p><p>Chest tightening.</p><p>The room is getting hotter. She’s beginning to sweat.</p><p>It’s becoming hard to breathe. Her hands are numb and her eyes sting.</p><p>...A sharp <em> clack </em> rings out directly ahead of her. The man sat beside the puffball - some sort of biker? - seems to have set his bowl down with a mighty satisfaction, having guzzled down the last of his serving with pleasure.</p><p>“Hey lady!” The man cocks his head to one side, making half an attempt to face her, despite having his back turned. “This is some fantastic stuff! You really got the moves!”</p><p>“...O-Oh, th-thank you!” Min Min blinked, before smiling brightly at the compliment. It was always nice to get some recognition for her hard work.</p><p>The man turned ahead again, then put one hand out and pat the puffball on its head. “What I tell ya, eh? They really picked a good one this time!”</p><p>Min Min... Wasn’t sure what to make of that. Who was ‘they’? They picked Mintendo? Maybe they were some sort of food reviewer sent by a firm to-</p><p>
  <b>A small white gimmer caught Min Min’s eye.</b>
</p><p>She turned to the TV again, where the fight’s cameraman had suddenly lost interest in the two warring opponents and was instead trying to focus on something floating down from the sky.</p><p>...You’re kidding.</p><p>“Oh my, what’s that?!” Biff cried out. “<em> Some sort of card has appeared from thin air!! </em>”</p><p>
  <em> I-It actually...?! </em>
</p><p>A striking blue ARM shot through the sky and grasped tightly at the mysterious card, bringing it right down to Spring Man’s face. The camera followed quickly, and then-</p><p>Min Min’s pupils shrank at the sight of the lett’s wax seal. A vertical line intersected by a horizontal line. The very symbol they’d been waiting for this whole time.</p><p>“I-I don’t believe it!” Biff cried out. “<em> Could that really be an invitation for Super Smash- </em>” A gasp cut out from the arena’s crowd as a bright yellow glove slammed to Spring Man’s cheek, knocking the letter free from his grasp. “I-I don’t believe it! Ribbon Girl has entered the ring!!”</p><p>Min Min turned around quickly, unable to bare looking at the TV screen for any longer. She put a hand to the wall and held herself up, her legs feeling weak. Her heart thumped in her chest like an unsteady drum, its pace growing faster with each ticking second.</p><p>That glove had been Ribbon Girl’s.<em> Could she really nab the invitation for herself?! </em> And... Why did that feel <em> wrong </em> to her?!</p><p>“Oh my!! Ninjara has stolen the invitation for himself!!” Biff continued from behind her. “But it’s still anyone’s game!”</p><p>Min Min straightened her back. She could feel her heart in her throat and sweat coming down from her forehead. As if instinct was calling to her, she slowly turned in place to face back to the restaurant itself.</p><p>The puffball had turned in its seat. It was looking at her, its innocent eyes simple but friendly. As if it <em> knew </em> her.</p><p>The biker beside it slowly turned his head again. She could only barely catch the smirk on his lips and the white light of his helmet’s visor. “Well, kid?” He smiled. “...Whatcha waiting for?”</p><p>Min Min’s heart sank from her throat down into her stomach, and without a second thought, she sped through the back door of the restaurant and down the nearby street.</p><p><em> Spring Stadium was close by. </em> She’d be able to run there in a matter of minutes. But would the letter still be unclaimed when she got there?!</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, I really have never seen anything like <em> this! </em> ” Biff cried out in joy as he continued the match’s commentary - despite all rules of ARMS fighting being long gone at this point. The match’s timer had ended over a minute ago, but there’d be no end until the letter had been claimed. That was <em> certain. </em></p><p>Kid Cobra punched out quickly toward Twintelle, desperate to get her away from the fluttering envelope, yet keenly aware that if he lost track of it himself it may well find itself claimed by someone else.</p><p>The floor was littered with exhausted fighters: Spring Man, on his back with his tongue laying out his mouth; Ribbon Girl, on the floor with her neat ponytail now a mess of ribbons; Mechanica, laying three feet from her mech and seemingly <em> asleep </em>...</p><p>Twintelle slowed Kid Cobra’s onslaught and danced around it with elegance. She felt pretty assured that she could just tire him out if she kept this going on long enough. And she had a prime advantage over him - <em> no need to step around the fallen fighters. </em> She could fly through the air and he had to sliver on the ground. Call it an evolutionary advantage. The hawk eats the snake, after all.</p><p>The letter drifted between the two of them, and each reached for it in turn... But it caught an unseen updraft, flying high into the air and out of their immediate grasp. <em> How could this thing be so hard to catch?! </em> It was moving so unusually!</p><p>Kid Cobra pressed a foot to Master Mummy’s chest, using the fallen behemoth as a stepping stone to propel him into the air. He would almost have nabbed it, if he hadn’t had to spin to one side suddenly to avoid Twintelle’s oncoming fury.</p><p>Twintelle tried to hold Kid Cobra back, her hair swinging left and right in a barrage of strikes, as she used her regular arms to reach for the letter. A sound plan, yes, and she came closer and closer with each reach, but it just <em> refused </em> her grasp all the same. Like an unnatural wind was guiding it <em> away </em> from her.</p><p>“I can’t tell you how this’ll end, folks!” Biff cried out in anticipation. “Will Twintelle secure the spot?? Or will Kid Cobra steal the glory for himself??”</p><p>Another close call - both reached for it, half expecting to grasp it each at the same time and tear it apart trying to pull it from the other’s grasp - but the letter evaded them once against. It caught a strong breeze, one unlike they had seen the whole battle, and they each turned to reach for it once more-</p><p>...Two fingers pinched the letter at either end. Delicately and elegantly, as if catching a butterfly from the air without harming a hair on its head.</p><p>“I-I-I don’t believe it, folks!! <em> The letter has been caught!! </em>”</p><p>Kid Cobra and Twintelle stared in disbelief. From the arena floor, the fighters who were still awake enough to think and feel and hear carefully propped themselves up to see who had claimed the victory.</p><p>There, with a bright smile on her face and her chest heaving for air, stood Min Min - letter firmly in hand.</p><p>“C-Could that be our very own Ramen Bomber?!” Biff cried out.</p><p>Disbelief rained through the arena, striking through the audience and the remaining fighters all the same. How could Min Min have claimed it?! <em> She hadn’t even been here! </em> She was still dressed in her waitress attired, too - apron and all!</p><p>Kid Cobra straightened his back. <em> He was NOT out of the running yet! </em> There was every chance he could still beat Min Min and claim the spot for himself-</p><p>Twintelle readied herself too, smelling Kid Cobra’s game from a mile away. <em> The letter would be hers. </em>Min Min hadn’t even brought her mask!</p><p>The heavy burn in Min Min’s throat from the mad dash over here seemed to disappear in an instant. The letter <em> was </em> for her - she could feel it! And she could feel its power coursing through her fingertips. </p><p>She struck her traditional fighting stance - leg raised, ARM above her, ARM in front of her. <em> She was ready. </em></p><p>The letter shined out in a bright white light and, with a grand shine of fire and electricity, it faded away into nothingness - as if she had <em> absorbed </em> it. She could feel her mask fall to her face, her hat clasp down on her head, and her iconic outfit burn into being from the waitress attire she had been wearing.</p><p>She modified her mental reminder. <em> Buy more ramen bowls </em> <b> <em>and</em> </b> <em> another set of work clothes. </em></p><p>Twintelle and Kid Cobra made a mad dash for her, but her ARMS spun out ready and waiting, and she knew exactly what to do. She skipped back, avoiding their strikes, and skid her freshly repaired boots on the stadium’s floor, quickly rushing forward both her Dragon and her Megawatt in perfect harmony.</p><p>The former struck Twintelle. The latter struck Kid Cobra. And as they raised into the air, she finished them off with a mighty blast of fiery light from her Dragon - sealing the deal, once and for all.</p><p>She took her victory pose, striking out a heavy kick, and the crowd went wild.</p><p>
  <em> Destiny claimed. </em>
</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Just so you know...” Ribbon Girl pouted, though not well enough to hide her proud smile lying beneath it. “Spring Man would have gotten it if <em> I </em> hadn’t knocked him down!”</p><p>Min Min smiled, laid comfortably on her sofa as her eyes glossed over the (reformed) letter’s finer details. She was immensely glad to be home after such a remarkably busy afternoon. “I’m sure I’ll find some way to repay youuuuu~” She smiled back. “I’ll getcha Peach’s autograph or something.”</p><p>Ribbon Girl rolled her eyes, still not really trying that hard to hide her true emotions underneath. “Just stay safe out there, okay?~” She leaned in, a sneaky look on her face. “There might be some fighters who can <em> breathe fire </em> or <em> throw fireballs </em> orrr have <em> flaming swords... </em>”</p><p>“I ain’t worried!~” Min Min grinned, only half paying attention. “I’m hardly scared of a little fire.”</p><p>Ribbon Girl blinked. “You aren’t worried about your aglets...?”</p><p>Min Min turned, confused. “What the hell is an aglet?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>She looked back at the letter again. “Besides, I’ve heard through the great Vine that there’s a ton of healing items. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Ribbon Girl took a very long, very deep, very <em> tired </em> breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you'd like to talk about ARMS fanon and headcanons with other fans, share and review fan art and fan fiction, and just generally have fun with ARMS world building then consider checking out my ARMS fanon discord server!!<br/>https://discord.gg/TsaFTSq</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>